Various types of excavator attachments are known in the prior art. However, what has been needed is a bucket attachment for an excavator including a single bucket having a base, a right side wall, a left side wall, a right guide wing, a left guide wing, and a rear wall. What has been further needed is a rotatable crossbar continuously disposed from a first aperture disposed in the right guide wing to a second aperture disposed in the left guide wing. Lastly, what has been needed is a pair of inverted V-shaped mounting cleats disposed on an exterior surface of the rear wall adjacent a top edge and a pivotable frame attached to the crossbar. The pair of mounting cleats and the frame are configured to releasably attach to an excavator blade of an excavator. The pair of mounting cleats allows the bucket attachment to maintain a stable horizontal position while being lifted and moved by an excavator. The pivotable frame on the bottom of the attachment allows for an upward motion of the blade to easily unload the content within the bucket. The bucket attachment for an excavator thus eliminates the need for a loader tractor on a construction site, since an excavator can now be used for moving and distributing dirt, gravel, and other materials.